


July 26, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A father should always protect his daughter,'' Amos said as he remained in front of Supergirl.





	July 26, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''A father should always protect his daughter,'' Amos said as he remained in front of Supergirl and scowled at a Metropolis rogue.

THE END


End file.
